


The Notebook is Not a Guide For Life

by Fay_the_gay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Karkat is a hopeless romantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_the_gay/pseuds/Fay_the_gay
Summary: Karkat is cliche as they come, he just hopes it doesn't bite him in the end.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Notebook is Not a Guide For Life

“Hey, can I ask you a weird question?”

Karkat didn’t even look up from what he was doing, still focusing on getting his shoes on. 

“Dave if you had to ask every time you had a weird question you’d probably never be able to talk again. Just spit it out.”

“Well its just,” Dave scratches the back of his head and and takes a seat on the stairs in front of the door that Karkat was getting ready to head out of. “Why is it that you always come over to see me?”

“So that we can hang out?” Karkat stops fiddling with his laces and looks up at the blonde with an expression of confusion. “It’d be pretty hard to spend time together if we weren’t physically around each other. Are you alright dude? I didn’t think the movie was that bad, kinda cheesy, but nothing enough to scramble your brain.”

“Nah, that’s not what I’m talking about. And trust me if Fast and the Furious was gonna scramble anyone’s brain I’m pretty sure it’d be the people who made it. Anyone who can make a movie with that much gay vibe and still sell it as a manly hetero action movie has to have a few screws loose. I mean come on the chemistry between-”

“Dave!”

“Right, right. What I mean is like, why are you always the one who gets to walk into the sunset. Like, you come to my place, we hang out and then you leave. Or we go out somewhere, goof off, and then you walk me to my car, and then walk away?” Dave is pointedly not making eye contact with him now. 

“Oh.” Karkat turns around to grab his jacket in an attempt to hide his blush. He didn’t think Dave ever paid that much mind to _anything_ he did. “I guess I hadn’t really noticed it.”

“Dude.” Dave stands up and leans on the wall next to him. He gives him a soft jab in the shoulder. “You have a specific reasoning behind why you put on your left shoe before your right one. You know I ain’t gonna buy that.” 

Karkat whirls around, thankful for something else to focus on. “Look it just makes sense! You want to take care of your non dominant foot first because if you have to run before you can get both shoes on you’d want to protect the weaker one since that’s the one that’s going to get tired first!”

“Yea? And how many times in your long 26 years of life has that come up?” Dave quirks an eyebrow just above his shades and his mouth makes a small smirk. Karkat tries to keep his heart from backflipping out of his mouth.

“Never,” he huffs huffily.

“Exactly.” Dave takes a step closer without pulling himself off the wall. “So tell me what’s up.”

“It’s not about if it’s happened before fartwhiff! Just because it hasn’t happened before doesn’t mean it isn’t something you shouldn’t have a plan for!”

“That’s not what I’m talking about dude. Come on. I just wanna hear whatever convoluted reasoning you’re weird little brain has come up with.” Dave takes another step and pulls his shoulder off of the wall. He’s now only a few inches away from him and Karkat is waging and internal war whether to shove him away or say fuck it and kiss him. In the end his cowardice wins out and he just takes a step back and feels himself press against the door. 

“Oh, that. Well um…” He’s torn. He’s worked so hard to build this, _whatever_ , he has with Dave. He doesn’t wanna risk just because he couldn’t keep his shit to himself. Then again, he’s never been able to lie to Dave, and if he tries he will just keep needling him until he says something. “ Look it’s stupid. It doesn’t really matter anyways. Probably just an old habit.” God damn cowards way out again. 

“What? Like you’re my fucking knightly gentleman? Gonna carry me on your steed to the spring cotillion?” Dave affects the most over the top southern belle accent he can manage and knocks it out the park, “I do declare Mister Vantas you better make sure to have me home by ten pm or daddy will have an absolute fit.”

Now Karkat does shove him. There’s no animosity behind it, he’s just desperate to get Dave to stop describing something he desperately wants. “No that’s not what I meant fuckass.” He sighs defeatedly and turns to grab the door handle. “Look I said it doesn’t matter.” He starts to turn the handle and freezes when Dave puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Dave pulls on his shoulder to turn him around and Karkat lets him because could never deny Dave something he asked for so why start now. “Sorry I didn’t mean to piss you off. I’ll drop it.” Dave lets go of his shoulder and grabs his own arm absentmindedly, and Karkat wonders how anyone has ever thought this boy was some cool disaffected jerk. 

Karkat takes in a big breath and lets it out slowly. He’s so tired of this. So tired of overanalyzing every little thing about this boy. Tired of second guessing everything he does around him with the worry it’ll be the thing that makes Dave push him away. He just wants to come clean.If he’s gonna get hurt it might as well be now rather than five years from now when Dave ties himself to someone else. This is as good a time as any to rip off the band-aid. 

“Alright fine.” Daves entire body perks up with interest and it makes Karkat want to die a little inside. Oh well, at least it was fun while it lasted. “So you know how in all the movies-”

“Fucking of-”

Karkat manages to communicate _if you say one more thing I will pull your dick out of your nostril_ with just a glare. Dave promptly shuts himself the fuck up.

Karkat takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“So in movies, there’s always the scene where one of the assholes walks away dramatically into the rain,” He sighs and drags his hand across his face. “And then the other one chases after them and takes their hand and pulls them in for a kiss. I guess... I work under the asinine assumption that one of these days you’ll chase after me and uh, you know.”

“Oh.” Dave looks down at the floor and takes hold of his arm again. “That’s...um…”

“Fucking hell.” Karkat whips around as fast as he can with tears are already welling up in his eyes. He pushes the door open too harshly but he doesn’t notice since he’s already nearly down the patio steps. “fucking stupid overly romantic piece of shit of course he…” He’s muttering to himself and he tries to make it to his car without actually looking up from the ground. “goddamn weirdo can’t even keep a…” He knocks into the back corner of his car a little too hard and now the tears are falling in full force. He goes to reach for the handle but is stopped when he feels something grab his wrist. He looks up through the tears and sees blonde hair and stupid glasses. He tries to pull his hand away but Dave won’t let him go. 

“What the fuck do you want now you-”

Time stops. He can’t even feel his heart beating right now. All he feels is Dave pull him into a hug and the sweetest kiss he’s ever felt. For a blissful moment it feels like everything is finally right in the world. His inner monologue completely shuts up and he utterly loses himself in this moment. Dave’s lips are chapped, he smells faintly of the pizza they’d been eating earlier, and Dave kind of fumbles a bit at the start. Yet it feels perfect. There’s no perfectly lit rain, no still perfectly applied makeup, no beautiful music score. It’s nothing like all those scenes in the movies, and yet it’s a thousand times better. It’s so much better because it’s so much more real. This is Dave purely as himself and he wouldn’t change a single thing about it. Eventually he’s forced to pull away as his brain not so politely reminds him that he needs oxygen to survive. After a few big breaths he looks up. He wants to know this is real. He wants to know why now. He wants to know this is actually Dave in front of him and not some dream he’s in because he actually hit his head on his car or some bullshit like that. He wants to say so much and yet he can’t bring himself to say anything at all. Dave looks at him and just smirks that stupid smile again. That smile Karkat would flay himself a million times to see again.

“So is this the part where I say some cheesy one-liner?”

Karkat laughs. Well more like he lets out one big guffaw that somehow contains every doubt and worry that had built up leading to this moment.

“You fucking idiot.” He pulls Dave into a crushing hug. 

Dave leans back and nudges Karkats chin up with his hand. “Here’s looking at you K-”

He cuts him off with another kiss. He could get used to having such an enjoyable way to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes? You kin? To cope?
> 
> Can't believe this is my first homestuck fic and its freakin DaveKat. This is all Seltzer_In_Shadow s fault for sending me so many good fics of them.


End file.
